Juhudi
Juhudi is a young female giraffe that resides in the Pride Lands. She is the daughter of Twiga. Appearance She strongly resembles her mother, Twiga. She has light tawny-brown fur and lighter brown markings. She also has a ridge of brown fur going up her neck. Her eyes are emerald green. Her hooves are brown and her underbelly is a light cream. Personality Juhudi is a rambunctious young giraffe who is full of energy. Whilst she pays her mother little attention, she does listen provided she is having fun at the same time, as seen by how well she listens to Bunga's lessons and advice. Juhudi is also brave, capable of defeating jackals when she needs to. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Juhudi is briefly seen running with her herd during "A Beautiful Day (Ni Siku Nzuri). The Imaginary Okapi She appears during the song "Life in the Pride Lands", along with her mother, and another member of Twiga's herd. Her mother lovingly nuzzles her, before leading her away. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes She is briefly seen at the end crossing the Hippo Lanes with her mother and the other Pride Landers. Babysitter Bunga Juhudi is playing at the Watering Hole with her mother Twiga as her mother tries to relax. The young giraffe keeps getting into trouble as Twiga tries to warn her but to no avail. Seeing that Hamu is with Bunga, Twiga decides to see if Bunga will consider taking Juhudi as well, right after the youngster chases a porcupine across the plains. Twiga and some other parents approach Bunga and ask if he would consider taking their children for a while too. Bunga is happy to oblige, and Juhudi and the other kids then got dropped off at Hakuna Matata Falls so the honey badger can watch them. During that time Bunga teaches them how to Teke Ruka Teleza or kick jump slide, as a way of having fun during their stay. But while the young ones play, Reirei's Pack arrive to spoil the party. When they become surrounded, Bunga yells "Teke" to them, and Juhudi and the other youngsters kick the jackals away. Bunga then tells them to scatter, and they do so. Juhudi and Young Serval come across a bush filled with pollen and Bunga tell them to kick (teke). Once more they obey, and the pollen scatters around them and blinds Kijana and one of her brothers. She calls for the two blinded jackals to get closer before she and the serval part to drop them in the water. Thanks to Bunga's techniques, she and the other kids defeat the jackals, right before Kion and the rest of the Guard show up to discover that everyone is fine. Then, her mother arrives to pick her up, asking Juhudi how her day was and she replies that it was great. But before Juhudi returns home, she and kids cuddle around Bunga, who they agree is the best babysitter ever. Divide and Conquer (The Lion Guard) Juhudi and her mother are chased by Janja's Clan. Despite the efforts of Kion and Beshte they are unable to reach them before Janja gets in close proximity. Juhudi's mother lashes out, kicking Janja away. After he and his hyenas retreat, Kion and Beshte check to make certain that they are okay, before Twiga leads her daughter back to their herd. A bit later, Juhudi watches Tamaa impersonate Thurston and her mother as part of his show. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Juhudi is with her herd watching Timon and Pumbaa ing their song "Tujiinue." Until the Army of Scar arrives and there's a battle between the Pride Landers and the Outlanders. Soon Scar reveals himself in front of the Pride Landers and says his plan. The herds start to panic and run and the Lion Guard goes after them. After being calmed down they all start to think about leaving the Pride Lands. The next morning they meet at Pride Rock and Kion makes an announcement and Makini's Mpando Mpya, have survived the battle. The herds decide to stay in the Pride Lands and Makini plants her tree. Relationships Family Twiga Juhudi and her mother love each other very much even when Juhudi can sometimes be frustrated, rambunctious and energetic to her mother. When her mother Twiga left her in the care of Bunga, when she came back to pick Juhudi up and was surprised to find out her daughter learned to defend herself. Friends Bunga Bunga is one of the few animals in the Pride Lands that Juhudi listens to as she listens to him more than she listens to her mother. He taught her how to "Teke Ruka Teleza." He later told the kids to work together to fight off the jackals and eventually sat on them until they ran away. Shared in a group hug with him ad the best babysitter ever. Hamu Hamu and Juhudi have a great relationship. After hearing that Bunga is watching Hamu for a while Twiga asks him if she can watch her daughter as well. The kids spend the whole day playing at Hakuna Matata Falls. Young Rhino Juhudi and Young Rhino have a great relationship. After hearing that Bunga is watching Hamu for a while Twiga and the mother animals asks him if she can watch her son as well. The kids spend the whole day playing at Hakuna Matata Falls. Little Monkey Juhudi and Little Monkey have a great relationship. After hearing that Bunga is watching Hamu for a while Twiga and the mother animals asks him if she can watch her son as well. The kids spend the whole day playing at Hakuna Matata Falls. Acquaintances Kion, Fuli, Beshte and Ono The Lion Guard and Juhudi are on good terms. They have saved her from Janja's clan in "Divide and Conquer (The Lion Guard)." Tamaa Though they don't interact Tamaa does watch him impersonate some animals for fun. Timon And Pumbaa Juhudi watches Timon and Pumbaa's song at Mizimu Grove. Enemies Janja's Clan Juhudi hates Janja's Clan since they tried to attack her and her mother. Reirei's Pack Juhudi hates Reirei's Pack since they tried to ear her and her friends. Scar Juhudi is scared of Scar. Gallery Babysitter-bunga_(251).png|Juhudi plays at the watering hole Babysitter-bunga_(542).png|Juhudi fends off the jackal pack Babysitter-bunga_(561).png Babysitter-bunga_(629).png The-imaginary-okapi_(109).png The-imaginary-okapi_(110).png The-imaginary-okapi_(111).png Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Females Category:Giraffes Category:African characters Category:Kids Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney Junior characters